Iron Fist Episode 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight
"Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" is the second episode of season one of Iron Fist. Plot Danny struggles with his new surroundings, Colleen dishes out an harsh lesson and Joy sends an unconventional message. Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist **Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *David Wenham as Harold Meachum *David Furr as Wendell Rand *Victoria Haynes as Heather Rand *Murray Bartlett as Paul Edmonds *James Hindman as Simon *Barrett Doss as Megan *Alex Wyse as Kyle *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl *Donté Grey as Caleb *Michael Maize as Dink *Adam Feingold as Joe the Orderly *Zarika Young as Nurse Smith *David Lomax as Orderly *Unknown Actor as Chodak *Unknown Actor as Tashi Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Battle of New York is mentioned. *K'Un-Lun is mentioned. *The Hand is mentioned. *Order of the Crane Mother is mentioned. Trivia *The two monks, Chodak and Tashi, are not dressed in Tibetan monastic robes (which are a deep red, often with a yellow shirt underneath). But their names are Tibetan: Chodak means "Lord of Dharma," and can also refer to a protector of Buddhism. Tashi is a very common Tibetan/Himalayan name, meaning "Auspicious" or "Lucky." *Kun Lun sounds like a Mandarin place name (and Danny speaks Mandarin, apparently; definitely not Tibetan). But his description of the place - as a heaven outside of this world/dimension and only accessible through extraordinary means, where a war is immanent between righteous Buddhist warriors and "mleccha" (anti-Buddhist barbarians) - is strikingly similar to Shang Shung, a mythical kingdom associated with the Kalachakra Tantra and the inspiration for Western depictions of Shangri-la. *One of the characters mentions "the incident" referring to a point in time after which there were more people "claiming" to have superpowers. This ties the series in with the Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage storylines, as well as the MCU (the Avengers incident that is also referred to in the aforementioned shows). *Harold Meachum's name in Ward's phone is Frank N. Stien, a reference to Dr. Frankenstein and his monster which was made from dead bodies that were brought back to life. *When Danny is talking to the Doctor they mention the name John Anderson. It's the same name Neo went as outside of The Matrix. *Ward Meachum's father appears with the name of "Stein M., Frank" in his cell-phone, a clear nod to Mary Shelley's work. *Danny Rand and Joy Meachum separating the brown M&M's from the other colors may be a reference to a famous story regarding the rock band Van Halen. During the 1980s, the band had a strange request as part of their tour rider asking for M&M's with all of the brown ones removed. For many years the reasoning behind this was unknown, until singer David Lee Roth revealed in 2012 that this was done to ensure that their demands had been read in full due to their elaborate stage production. *Danny states that he is the enemy of The Hand, the same organisation that appears as the antagonists in Daredevil. *At the end of the episode, Dink tells Danny: "Ward Meachum sends his reguards." This could be a call to the famous HBO's Game Of Thrones line, "The Lanisters send their reguards" a show both Finn Jones and Jessica Henwick act in. Gallery To be added Links *"Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" on IMDb 102